To Manipulate A Master
by frosty600
Summary: Buffy is a vampire that was turned for a purpose. That purpose Angelus The Scourge of Europe. She has all the training needed. All she needs now is the vampire himself to complete the mission given to her to finally be free. Buffy/Angelus
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Yes, I know another new fic. This one I've had floating about my head for a little while as well and now it won't leave me alone so I've given in seeing as I've decided to start so many new fics at the moment. I hope that you enjoy this one as well.

**PRELUDE**

Heinrich Nest Master of The Order of Aurelius sat on his throne with barely concealed impatience ignoring those loyal to him as he awaited his most trusted to come back from the mission he had given them.

That had been two nights ago now and despite knowing logically that the kind of task he had given could take months if not years, he couldn't help his impatience.

He'd had something precious stolen from him! His most favoured and beloved Childe had been stolen right from under his nose and in such a way that there had been nothing he could do about it! All he'd been able to do was watch as she'd chosen that young Buck over him!

Nest's hand clenched around the ornate end of the arm of his throne, threatening to shatter the carved wood in his aggravation. The memory of the events of that night still pricking his pride as freshly as if it was still happening and it had been months now since Darla had chosen Angelus over him, and still she showed no sign of returning. Even going so far as to ignore his summons.

She'd never done that before. Nest gritted his teeth and bared his fangs in resentment as an image of Darla's young Buck flashed through his mind.

Unfortunately making one of his Order, who had been approaching him back away in fear.

Nest got to his feet and walked a few quick steps away from his throne unable to just sit anymore, the memories of being insulted in his own home aggravating him almost to anger.

"Master?" A younger vampire asked tentatively and the already quiet sewer went quieter as the occupants stilled in their activities to listen.

Nest tilted his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Isn't there something we can do to make you feel better?" the vampire asked.

Nest turned around to face him, his amber eyes deceptively calm, "Why yes, Clive there is something you can do that'll make me happy. You can fall on that pointy piece of wood in the unused sector of the sewer tunnels and cease bothering me!" Nest snapped the last and nodded at another vamp who glanced at his companion before they moved forward.

The two took hold of Clive and began dragging him from the throne room. Immediately Clive began to struggle, his eyes wide, "Wait! No please, Master! I meant no disrespect!" Clive pleaded as he was dragged across the room.

The Master cracked his neck, his keen ears picking up on the continued sounds of Clive's bleating for Mercy as he got dragged through the adjoining tunnels.

Nest's attention was brought to something far more pleasant as he heard the sounds of a young girl struggling and pleading fearfully. He turned to face the entrance the small group was coming through.

"Please, if you let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone!" the girl pleaded as she was walked into his throne room.

The Master gave her an appraising look before flicking his gaze to Luke, "And who might this youngster be?" he asked.

Buffy released a whimper as her eyes completely adjusted to the dimly lit dank sewer tunnel. The man she had been brought before had a face just as scary as those that had kidnapped her from the gala; except it was somehow more frightening then the faces of those holding her. It took her frantic mind a moment to realize why. It was the red stain around his mouth. A stain that looked horrifyingly like blood.

"This is a candidate for our mission Master," Luke replied his grip on the girl tightening briefly as he propelled her closer to his Master, "But if you don't like her, I'm sure she'll make a good snack,"

The Master chuckled at the horrified look on the girl's face, "No need to be so hasty, Luke," he chided as he turned his attention back to the terrified girl, "What's your name child?" he asked softly.

Buffy swallowed and shank backwards a little at being addressed, "Please, I-I just want to go home," she pleaded and whimpered as the one she now knew was called Luke squeezed her arm rather painfully in reprimand.

"I'm sure you do," The Master pretended to sympathize as he stretched out a hand for the girl to take his amber eyes meeting her wide, scared hazel ones.

She wasn't sure why, but with a decent amount of reluctance she stretched out her own hand and placed it in The Master's allowing him to pull her way from the small group that had kidnapped her.

Buffy shivered as she felt the monster at her back, her chest was uncomfortably tight with fear beneath the ivory boned corset she was wearing and now embarrassingly rumpled bodice of her once beautiful dress.

She jumped and inhaled sharply as the monster placed an overly familiar hand on her waist. She caught a glimpse of his face in her peripheral vision and couldn't help but turn her head to be able to keep a better eye on him.

Only to once again feel a peculiar hazy feeling that was barely noticeable, except for the slight foggy hum.

"However, I need your name," The Master urged with a touch of thralling to speed the process along the girl's tenor tantalizing his nostrils.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," she introduced herself in a monotone.

"Ah, little Buffy Summers. What makes you so ideal for my little venture, hmm?" The Master murmured considering.

Buffy's scared expression turned confused, "Venture? I don't know what you're talking about?"

The Master ignored the girl as he turned his gaze back to Luke, "Well? She's got the look, but there had better be more to your reasoning then that," he said lightly, the threat in the undertone of his words.

Luke heard it plain as day and swallowed thickly in response to it, "We followed her the past couple of days," he hurried to explain, "And there wasn't a man who wasn't," he paused as if unsettled by what he was about to say, "In love with her," he concluded.

"All of them?" The master questioned, "Are you sure it was love and not infatuated with her dowry?"

Luke nodded, "All those that talked with her. I'm positive it was love, her family isn't rich enough to attract that many suitors," he explained as best he could.

The Master turned his gaze back to the girl who was standing almost frozen under his hands, "Is that so," he murmured musingly.

Buffy frowned slightly, "I just have a lot of friends, that's all,"

"Perhaps," The Master murmured and glanced over at Luke who shook his head slightly, "You've done well, Luke," he praised.

"Thank you Master," Luke murmured gratefully.

"Go find yourself a prize Luke," The Master granted and Luke bowed gratefully and began backing away as The Master turned his attention back to the girl, "You have an important mission ahead of you, Buffy," The master told her as he walked a few paces with the human who's terror was growing.

"I-I don't want a mission. I want to get married to a good man and have a family – love," she added a little timidly as she voiced a young naive girl's hope.

The Master hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze once again, "You have a much higher purpose now child," he murmured, "Then being a brood mare,"

Buffy frowned at The Master, not liking his analogy at all for her hopes and dreams.

"I have had something taken from me. My favourite Childe, Darla, by an arrogant young Buck, and you are going to help me get her back,"

"I'm sorry," Buffy apologized cautiously, "But I don't see how I can help you," she said as she attempted to step away, common sense telling her something she really wouldn't like was about to happen.

The Master chuckled, "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I'm going to provide you with everything you need. Including your motivation," he informed her.

Buffy tried to look away, but somehow found that the monster's gaze had captured hers and wouldn't let it go. Another whimper escaped her as she felt that hazy fog descend again.

Nest felt her trying to pull away and smiled a fang-y smile, "Oh, you do have some intelligence. That will come in useful," he murmured before intensifying his thrall, "You want to capture Angelus' attention. All you've ever wanted out of life is to seduce his every desire until all he can think about is you," he thralled her.

Buffy silently mouthed the name 'Angelus' as a sudden desire to see the man she had never met before filled her.

"Until Darla comes back to me," he added, overcome by a sudden bout of compassion for the girl who would be the instrument in getting his favourite back.

He released the thrall and Buffy blinked as the heavy fog over her brain lifted leaving her slightly disorientated. Nest changed his grip on the girl, yanking her head to the side he sank his fangs into the throbbing artery and began drinking hurriedly, with large greedy gulps until her heart grew sluggish as it struggled to continue beating.

The girl's pained scream ringing in his ears.

He propped up her weak body as she struggled to remain conscious as she slumped against his chest.

Nest used one of his claw like nails to cut a deep long scratch into his chest, "Drink," he ordered as he urged her weak body to the wound.

Buffy made a weak protesting murmur, her sensibilities rebelling against the idea of drinking the red thick liquid pouring down his chest, but he pressed her face against it and her mouth just obeyed as it latched around the wound and began pulling the liquid into her mouth.

She began drinking greedily. The blood tasting better than anything she could have imagined.

"That's it," Nest encouraged as he allowed the girl to drink for long moments before dislodging her and letting her crumple to the ground at his feet.

Luke who had stayed to watch the making of a new member of The Order stepped forward, cautiously curious, "Why did you give her an out?"

Nest shrugged, "If this works, I'll be feeling generous towards her. Generous enough to not tether her to that young Buck for centuries,"

"And if it doesn't work?" Luke asked as he looked down at the dead blond girl at their feet.

Nest shrugged again, "If the thrall hasn't worked, I'll think of another use for her. I haven't grown so uncivilized as to kill my own Childe," he jested lightly and began to chuckle, and after a moment Luke joined in as well.

**A/N:** Ok and that's it for now. New chapter hopefully shouldn't take too long, and will be set in the 1990's so a bit of a fast forward. Anyway hope you've all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** At long last here is the next chapter to this fic. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I wasn't happy with the original draft and had to rewrite it a fair few times before I was happy with the result.

A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the prelude to this fic, I hope that you all enjoy this one as much

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy sat at a small round table in a corner of the demon bar she was in.

Her head was bowed and a hood was pulled up to help hide her face from the other patrons in the bar.

Her hands toyed idly with a barely touched glass of blood with a splash of some spirit or another an extra tang.

The bar was buzzing with a tangible excitement.

Buffy ignored it for the most part. She knew what it was all about. It was the reason why she was even in the bar.

Angelus and his small family were holding a lavish masquerade ball tomorrow night at the mansion they were occupying whilst in Los Angeles, and she was in sore need of an invitation.

Buffy's keen ears that were tirelessly filtering through all the different conversations being carried out through the bar when she finally came across one that sounded promising and instantaneously all other conversations became white noise – distant and far away.

"So – do you have an invitation," an excited, badly hushed voice asked his companion.

The other vampire reached over and slapped his companion over the head, "Of course I have an invitation. I wouldn't get in if I didn't," he growled, "I got it tonight. Found it slipped under my door," he murmured, his voice becoming proud and self-important.

"Well, give us a look. I wasn't so lucky as you,"

Buffy lifted her head just enough to look at the two vamps that were sitting together at a table.

Her keen hazel eyes focused on the pair and watched with an urgent intensity as the vampire who'd been invited to Angelus' family masquerade ball as he pulled the invitation from inside his jacket.

A smile twitched up her lips and the rest of the bar came rushing back to her senses. Her eyes never left the vampire who had an invite to the party she needed to get into.

Buffy gulped down her drink and grimaced. It really didn't taste good cold.

She waited with all the patience that had been drilled into her from the moment she'd awoken to her new life, for her mark to leave the bar.

Time ticked by and the vampire had drink after drink – celebrating the fact that he'd been invited and Buffy watched and waited calmly.

Her body still as she followed his every move with her eyes…

***O*O*O***

Out on the street the two vampires exited the bar and began making their way unsteadily down the street.

Clive as he was called blinked and frowned into the night. A sudden gust of wind in the clear, mostly still night brushed by him… confusing him.

"Owen!" he growled into the night as he whirled around in search of his suddenly absent friend, "This isn't funny you damned idiot!"

"I'm sorry, your friend – Owen was it?" Buffy spoke and Clive turned to face her, "He won't be back. He was – in the way,"

Clive growled his eyes flashing amber, "What did you do to him?" he demanded to know.

"I told you. He was in the way. I didn't think that I needed to be planner than that," Buffy shrugged, "But if you need me to spell it out for you," she held up the stake she had clutched in her right hand for him to see, "I shoved this pointy bit of wood into his heart,"

Clive swallowed thickly, "What do you want?" he asked of the vampires that had to be out of her mind.

Buffy stepped towards him, her steps light and easy, "An invitation to the grandest gala of the century or so the hosts claim,"

Clive raised a hand to his breast pocket, "Why should I give it to you?" he grumbled, annoyed and yet fearful of the stake in the small blonds hand.

Buffy chuckled, "Give? Who said anything about giving? I'm just going to take it," she purred before sprinting forward.

Her movements sift and sure as she placed away her stake for the moment, leaving both her hands free for the fight she expected.

The fight left her disappointed as in a couple of quick movements she had her hands on his head and in the next she twisted his head sharply, snapping his neck.

Buffy let his body drop to the asphalt at her feet, "Well, that was disappointing," she muttered.

She looked down at the fallen unconscious body.

_He's a fool. I wonder what made Angelus invite him._ She thought curiously. _He's a bit of a looker so he's probably Darla's guest._ She decided.

Buffy didn't waste another moment as she squatted down beside him.

Her hands swiftly found the invitation she required. A smile curled up her lips, "Thank you Clive. You've been very helpful," she murmured before she wrapped her hand around the butt of the stake once again and drew it from its hiding spot in the pocket of her hooded jacket.

In a swift deadly move she staked the unconscious vampire. She left the stake embedded in Clive's chest and stood.

Clive's body disintegrated into dust taking the wooden shaft embedded in his chest with him.

Buffy regarded the invitation with triumphant satisfaction.

She was one step closer to meeting the vampire that she wanted to seduce and enrapture with every fibre of her being.

She pocketed the invitation before she continued on down the street, headed now for the house she'd chosen for herself during her stay in Los Angeles.

***O*O*O***

Buffy let herself into the house and shucked off the hoodie she'd been employing to hide her face from those in the bar.

"How'd your night go?" a soft female voice asked from Buffy's left.

Buffy closed her eyes in obvious annoyance, "I was hoping you'd be asleep," she muttered, before she turned to face the human whose home she was living in, to see the woman picking up the hoodie she'd discarded.

"I wanted to wait until you got home," the woman admitted.

Buffy grimaced, the overly kind and friendly look on the woman's face annoying her further, "Just go to bed Betty," she ordered.

"It's Lottie," the woman reminded, her expression unchanging.

"Whatever! Just Go. To. Bed," Buffy thralled. Her slender shoulder relaxed when Lottie nodded obediently, her blue eyes glazed over as she moved to do what she'd been told without another word.

_Sometimes I wonder if the protection of living in a human home is worth the aggravation._

Buffy walked through the house to the room she'd claimed as hers after deciding that she liked Lottie's house enough to stay in it.

She closed the door behind her and her gaze immediately went to the protective cloth bag that was covering the dress she'd be wearing tomorrow.

She pulled out the procured invitation out of her pocket and she placed it on the white vanity beside the black mask that matched her dress.

Excitement bubbled inside of her. She was so close to meeting him now – so close to being able to see him for the first time.

Nervousness tainted the emotion as she wondered if she was really up to the task of so totally enrapturing the fabled vampires attentions.

_Don't be foolish Buffy. You'll be fine. You know exactly what you need to do._

***O*O*O***

Darla looked over the list one of the household minions had presented to her. She sighed and skewered the minion with a hard look.

"Fine. See to it that the rest of the list is taken care of before nightfall tomorrow," she ordered.

The minion nodded as he took the list back and scurried away, four others followed him out.

Darla turned her gaze to her favourite Childe and let out a sighing breath at seeing him sitting on a chair, his fangs buried in a girls throat.

"Still so much to do and your just sitting there," she pouted.

Angelus lifted his head from the girl's throat. His tongue flicked over his fangs, gathering the blood there – savouring the flavour, "This party is your baby Darla not mine," he said simply.

Darla gave him a look, "You could at least stop eating the food meant for tomorrow," she conceded.

"Sampling them. Making sure there good enough," Angelus responded with a fanged smile, before he buried them deeply in the girl's throat again.

"That's the forth you've sampled. At this rate there'll be none left," she chided.

Angelus raised his head from the rapidly cooling throat and pushed the carcass off his lap, "You've got hundreds stored away Darlin',"

"And hundreds of guests," Darla replied.

Angelus raised his hands in mocking defeat, "Alright. The rest are safe from my fangs," he got up from the chair, "I'm full anyway," he muttered.

Darla smiled, "Thanks Darlin'," she murmured gratefully, before turning back to her party preparations.

Angelus shook his head at Darla's back before he turned to leave the room. He didn't really understood why his Sire was so determined to throw such a large lavish party, but it was keeping her happy and that made his life easier and a party did have it's merits

And with all the guests that were invited it was bound to be interesting.

***O*O*O***

Buffy lay wide-awake on her soft mattress, her eyes closed in the hopes that sleep would eventually claim her.

Her ears twitched every so often at a noise made by the recently returned Lottie, but it wasn't what was keeping her awake.

It was excitement and anticipation for the night to come. In less than six hours she'd get to meet Angelus.

After two centuries of preparation it was almost a dizzying prospect in its enticement, making sleep elusive.

***O*O*O***

Angelus stepped into the grand hall and his gaze rested on Darla's back as he quietly approached her.

"Did you go to bed at all?" he asked as he took in the hall that looked more splendid than normal.

"There was a lot to do be done before our guests arrive," Darla responded.

"Isn't that what we've got minions for?" Angelus asked with slight amusement.

"And risk those dullards ruining it all. I think not," Darla muttered and she turned to face him, "Did you miss me?" she asked coyly.

Angelus smirked and yanked her to him pressing the hard ridge of his desire into her belly, "Parts of me did," he purred huskily before taking her mouth in a long hard kiss.

Darla moaned and returned the lusty kiss with vigour for a long moment before she reluctantly pulled away with a regretful moan, "Can't Angelus. We've got to get ready. The guests will be arriving soon,"

Angelus watched her strut away from him, "But I'm horny," he muttered wit a small pout.

He didn't try to push the issue however. He knew his Sire and with as much effort as she'd put into this party – he wouldn't get anywhere with her any time soon.

_Ah well. I'll have plenty to pick from tonight._

Patience was a virtue after all.

***O*O*O***

Buffy picked up her mask and invitation from the vanity and outed at the empty mirror.

It was times like these that she missed her reflection.

It would be nice to be able to look at herself in this moment and really see what the dress looked like on her.

Buffy brushed away the thought. It was useless to wish for something that'd never be.

She walked from her room and caught movement to her right.

"You look beautiful," Lottie complemented.

The complement had Buffy's annoyance melting away and a small smile curled up her lips, "Thanks Lottie," she murmured and executed a small twirl for the human, before she locked gazes with her, "Now don't wait up for me," she thralled and Lottie nodded obediently.

Satisfied that she wouldn't come home to a curious human with a flood of questions, Buffy walked out of the house to the waiting taxi, excitement lighting her hazel eyes brightly.

***O*O*O***

Angelus sighed as he watched the festivities going on about him.

The party had been amusing for all of half an hour until Drusilla had had an episode and Darla had ordered her removed and Spike had followed – lovesick concern written all over him.

Disgusting.

Darla's guests bored him. Or maybe the event itself bored him. So far none of the many women that were attending caught his fancy and Darla was enraptured with her guests and had no time to amuse him.

He was considering that merit of finding Drusilla she never failed to entertain him and Spike's reactions were the icing on the cake.

The peroxide blond idiot was amusing and sickening in his lovesick jealousy, an amusement that was compounded when the younger vampire so valiantly tried to hide it.

His consideration of taunting Spike was for the moment forgotten as he caught sight of a latecomer to the party.

His dark eyes watched from behind the mask he wore as she flashed the invitation card at the minion that was stationed at the door and was allowed to descend the stairs, black skirts flared out around her legs, swishing gently with her every step.

The bodice hugged her trimmed waist and accentuated her curves flatteringly, the cut of it allowing a teasing glimpse of her cleavage.

It wasn't how pretty she looked in her dress, her blond tresses curling gently around her slender shoulders.

There were plenty of beautiful women crammed into the large ballroom.

It was her eyes. The smoky hazel eyes behind her mask where bright and full of mischief and held his attention – even with just the brief glimpse he got of them as she swept them over the ballroom as she slowly walked down the stairs.

_Perhaps the night is looking up._

Angelus moved from his spot for the first time since Drusilla's expulsion from the festivities.

***O*O*O***

Buffy stepped off the last stair and in amongst the other guests.

Her hazel gaze swept over them again and a small unseen frown darkened her brow as she realized that finding a masked Angelus in this crowd of masked party goers may not be so easy as she had imagined.

_Well at least I'm here._

Buffy thought refusing to be disheartened by the task. She had waited far to long for the impending meeting to let something – anything tarnish it.

She moved unhurriedly through the ballroom, eyeing over the food for the evening. As she walked passed she saw a minion carrying out a dead body.

She turned her gaze away from the humans she had something much more important to do then slack the dull thirst that burned in her throat.

Buffy flicked her gaze about the other party guests, trying to see if she could spot the notorious vampire in the crowd using only what she knew of his form that the various drawings and photos she'd been shown of him over the centuries.

Her quest was brought up short as another vampire, leaner than Angelus stepped in front of her.

"May I have this dance?"

Buffy hesitated a moment before she accepted the offer. A small laugh escaped her as the song started and her partner swept her into the old rhythm that her feet remembered as if she'd only danced the steps yesterday.

"Do I amuse you?" her partner asked.

"No," Buffy responded, "I just think it's quaint to be dancing like this again after so many years," she explained as he whirled her around in a controlled tight circle.

"But it's nice, don't you think? So much more artful then the mosh-pit of today," he responded.

Buffy nodded her agreement, "The mosh-pit has its benefits though," she murmured.

"Maybe one day you'll show me these benefits?" he murmured hopefully.

"Maybe," Buffy agreed softly earning a large smile from him.

"I'm Roan," he introduced himself, charmed by the small blond in his arms.

"Roan," Buffy repeated softly memorizing it as she stared up at him. Her eyes meeting his blue ones for a moment before she flicked it up to take in his dusky curly brown hair.

"Will you not tell me yours?" Roan asked when she remained silent.

The song ended at that moment and with a smile and swish of her skirts Buffy stepped away from the dance floor and swiftly disappeared into the crowd.

Buffy moved through the crowd, her eyes scanning them looking for anyone that appeared to be a host in amongst the guests.

She laid eyes on a blond in an expensive, beautiful, voluptuous dress that hugged her figure to perfection as she stood surrounded by a group of men and a couple of women.

_Darla._ Buffy assumed correctly.

She hesitated in her stride as she contemplated the pros and cons of attempting to use Darla to find Angelus.

"Are you trying to decide how best to approach her whilst she holding court with simpering dullards?" a male voice asked from behind her.

Buffy shivered at the deep masculine sound of it and a small smile played along the edges of her lips, "I was toying with the idea," she murmured, "But the idea of having to wade through all those vampires just to be able to pay my respects to one of my hosts is rather – bothersome,"

"Darla adores the attention," the voice stated.

"It shows," Buffy replied as she took in the feminine pleasure that showed on what could be seen of Darla's face behind the mask.

She turned around and rested her eyes on the owner of the voice for the first time, "And you would be – Angelus," she stated knowingly.

Angelus' lips curved up, "Is it that obvious?" the petite blond nodded, her hazel eyes bright with mischief and a small amount of amusement, "I guess my mask isn't doing its job," he murmured and reached up to pull off his mask, "And who might you be? I don't believe I've seen you before,"

"Then my mask is doing its job," Buffy replied her smile teasing. She took a step away from the dark vampire that was staring at her with keen brown eyes.

Angelus followed her, "You know my name. It seems only fair you tell me yours,"

"Since when does Angelus the mighty Scourge of Europe concern himself with fair?" Buffy replied with a slight mocking amusement.

"Since I want to know your name," Angelus responded easily, a charm smile curving up his lips.

Buffy paused and angled herself to face him, "How do you know that you don't already know it?" she asked and pulled out the invitation she'd procured for herself and held it up so that it was in his eye line, "I do have one of these shiny invitations,"

Angelus stepped towards her, invading her personal space, "If I already know you – there's no harm in telling me your name, is there?" he stated.

Buffy laughed, "It's not about harm. It's about fun. What fun is a masquerade balk if you simply tell people your name?" she asked rhetorically, "I tell you what thought, because I like you – if you can catch me I'll take off my mask and if you don't know me, I'll tell you my name,"

"Done," Angelus agreed expecting it to be easy, but no sooner had the word left his mouth that the slender but shapely vampires was fleeing on swift feet across the ballroom…

***O*O*O***

Darla glanced away from her admirers and saw a pretty blond vampiress in a gorgeous dress running and hardly a moment later her favourite Childe followed after the fleeing form.

"Looks like Angelus has found himself a playmate for the night," one of the male vampires commented.

Darla shrugged, "Well, I have been neglecting my boy recently," she murmured with a smile and turned her attention back to her previous conversation.

***O*O*O***

Buffy led Angelus on a merry chase through the mansion certain to remain ten steps ahead of the pursuing vampire.

Her plan didn't include getting caught tonight.

She let him get close a few times before she slipped away from his grasping fingers. She let the game drag on – perhaps to long – but she was enjoying the game and the thrill of almost getting caught almost drug like…

But eventually she ended it, slipping from the mansion as quietly as a ghost – her pursuer none the wiser…

***O*O*O***

Angelus didn't know whether to laugh or growl in fury… eventually he chose laughter.

The little minx had led him on a merry chase through his home and had at some stage, managed to slip out leaving him to chase a ghost for God knows how long.

Angelus cracked his neck easing the tension that had built up there and let out a calming breath.

_Interesting._

He thought as he wandered further away from the party even less interested in it now then he had been earlier – and that was saying something.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently for updates for this and all of my other works in progress. It's taken me a while to decide how to move towards getting this fic where I want it to go, but the muse finally graced me with this small chapter as a way to get the ball rolling so to speak haha. I hope you all enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 2**

Buffy sauntered down the street the brightly lit streets illuminating the night to an almost painful degree for her keen eyes. It was a brightness she had learnt to ignore over the centuries.

She probably shouldn't be out here… not yet, it was a risk that she really shouldn't be taking. Not when her plan could so easily be derailed, by what felt like the tiniest of things, but…. A hazard when one wanted a vampire as mercurial and temperamental as Angelus the Scourge of Europe.

The risks aside… after spending so many days in a row cooped up with the mortal whose home she was squatting in… it was either remain inside for the remainder of the timeframe she had allotted for this stage of her plan, or kill the mortal who was ensuring that no vampire could come upon her unawares…

She'd chosen to keep her protection intact… as annoying as the exuberant, nosey human woman was…

Buffy smirked to herself and flicked some hair out of her face… besides the chances that she would actually run into Angelus on her small outing was small… almost non-existent even… Los Angeles was a big place.

It'd be far too coincidental.

A soft chuckle escaped her at her paranoia. _I swear I'm getting as bad as some of those that have been in the sewers to long._

Still the worry refused to be quashed entirely and she caste her gaze about the warm night just to make sure that her quarry wasn't waltzing down the street towards her. Not seeing him, she chuckled to herself again and brushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

_Hmm. I'm close now._

Buffy realized as she turned a corner full of boutiques, one of which she was becoming rather fond of. It always seemed to have something to suit her…

Buffy moved a little quicker now, eager to start perusing the racks and shelves of the store, even the thought of being able to, was starting to help ease the tension dealing with the mortal had burdened her with… and the best part was the employees knew when they weren't wanted.

_Shopping with minimal human contact here I come!_

***O*O*O***

Angelus bit back a groan of annoyance as he exited another boutique, Darla walking close by his side. Why had he allowed himself to be talked into this again?

He'd known that he would grow bored and irritated with it and that Darla would want to be at it for hours…

And they had been at it for hours… and still Darla showed no outward signs of tiring.

Angelus raked a hand through his hair in an outward sign of his irritation. His dark gaze scanned the street as he looked for a source, any source to alleviate his frustrations on and cure his boredom. Darla was no fun to tease, when she was so focused on updating her wardrobe… something she was determined to do with every season… and that now it had become more of the fashion for a boyfriend to accompany a woman whilst she shopped… he'd found himself accompanying her more often than not.

It was an activity that he had at first found a token amusement in, but now, it was a mere bore… that he on occasion allowed himself to be talked into… like tonight.

"Do stop pouting Angelus," Darla's voice broke through his thoughts, "You're the one who agreed to come,"

Angelus shot Darla a look from the corner of his eye, "I'm not pouting," he denied.

Darla raised an eyebrow at her Childe, "Really? The distinct jutting out of your lower lip says otherwise. Besides I've seen it enough times to know that you do in fact pout,"

"I'm just getting a little peckish darlin'. You know how I get when I'm hungry," Angelus shrugged it off as he delved his hands into the pockets.

Darla chuckled, "Almost done," she assured her favourite as they continued down the street, "There are just a couple more places I want to visit,"

_Translation: upwards of three hours left of this mind numbing activity_.

Angelus thought as he glanced about the street again. His irritation levels still high as they continued towards the next boutique Darla had her sights on.

***O*O*O***

Buffy made a small happy sound in her throat as she looked over the selections of another rack. Her eyes drinking in the sight of the black leather of a jacket that she liked the look of as she plucked one in her size from its home amongst the others.

Buffy caressed the fabric and beamed in joy. It was so very rarer to find a leather jacket of a decent make in this day and age… and this one… it was the best she'd found in a long while.

Buffy was jerked from her admiration of the leather and make of the jacket as she sensed others of her kind over her senses. Ones that she had only felt once before in her life, but ones that she would never forget.

She looked up with surprise and slightly horror as her carefully laid plans flashed before her eyes, before she schooled her features and calmed herself.

Panic would do her no good. She needed a level head to gain her greatest desire. She took only a casual glance at the tall handsome vampire and his companion before she turned her gaze back to the clothes, and moved to another rack, slightly out of sight of the two newcomers.

_I'll turn this to my advantage. There is no way this is going to ruin all my plans. I won't let it!_

She had to forcibly keep her composure when she felt his gaze on her for a brief moment. It wouldn't do to just give herself away… if she did that… she'd lose him… and that would be an outcome that she couldn't stand…

Angelus leaned against a far wall as Darla immediately took to the racks. His arms crossed over his chest as he swept his gaze over the interior of the shop idly. His gaze swept over another petite blond vampiress with only mild curiosity before sweeping away again. Certain that he would only have to wait a short while before she attempted to sweet talk him and he could have a brief end to his boredom at the very least.

A moment later he was stiffening as the vampiress' scent wafted towards his nose and his dark gaze jerked back to the petite blond as she now stood at another rack looking through the clothes hung there, before moving on to the next.

_It couldn't be - could it_?

Angelus shifted slightly, his gaze intense now, in his regard of the vampiress. She seemed completely indifferent to him as she continued to peruse the store as if two other vampires had entered her midst.

If he was anyone else that alone might have convinced him that he was only imagining things. But he wasn't anyone else. He was a master of deception… and she so looked like the little minx…

Buffy forced herself to remain calm as the gaze of her prey continued to pursue her around the store. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not look up and give herself away.

She had to time her moment she carefully… if this went wrong. Everything she had spent her entire life working towards would have been for nothing and she refused to let that happen!

But it was so tempting to just look up and meet his gaze… she moved to another rack and half- heartedly looked through the selection there, sensing his mounting frustration at her continued lack of reciprocation of the intense scrutiny he was showering her with.

She finished with the rack, and moved back towards the front of the store, heading towards the checkout desk.

There she paid for the few items she had picked out for herself. She waited a beat longer as took her bag, before she finally turned her head in the direction of the male vampire that was practically thrumming with the intensity of his frustration.

She met his gaze and offered him a cheeky smile, before she began towards the door. She heard him make a move to follow her, only for Darla's voice to sound throughout the store urging him back to come look at something.

Buffy couldn't resist turning her gaze back up to his once again and saw his annoyance at being called back and desire to follow after her in the dark depths of his eyes.

She flashed him a cheeky smile, before moving off into the night, knowing that for now at least, he'd stay with his Sire…

Angelus gritted his teeth, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. The little chit had been laughing at him! Mocking him with hazel eyes that were alight with mirth, daring him to give chase. Something he burned to do… except… Darla… she wanted him… and if he didn't… he wouldn't hear the end of it for hours…

The small blond stepped out of his line of sight and he let out a breath as he forced himself to relax as he turned to towards his Sire.

He'd have another chance at catching the little blond that had dared to laugh at him, Los Angeles wasn't that big after all, and he'd already run into her once.

Darla stared at her Childe with curious eyes, he was agitated. More so than normal when he consented to accompany her… and if she didn't know any better, it had something to do with the little blond vampiress that had been in here before them.

She picked a short skirt up off the rack, "Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"No one important," Angelus responded with a shrug.

Darla gave him a brief look, before she shrugged, "What do you think?" she asked as she held up the skirt.

"Tacky," he responded immediately as he eyed the skirt and with a sigh Darla put it back, conceding that indeed it was.

***O*O*O***

Buffy pressed the fingers of her left hand to her mouth to help muffle any sound that might escape her as mirth rose up inside her as she walked away from the boutique her purchases in hand.

The unexpected meeting had had a better outcome than she had thought possible. There was no mistaking the fact that he had recognised her and that he'd wanted to follow…

Even more so when she let him see her amusement at his expense… If anything, this meeting had ensured that she would be seeing Angelus again in the near future.

After walking a block and making sure that she wasn't being followed by a particular vampire, before she increased her speed and took off for the house she was squatting in.

***O*O*O***

Angelus threw a tennis ball up at the ceiling and caught it again in a smooth motion from his position splayed out on the couch.

His expression thoughtful as he threw and caught the ball with idle motions.

There was a movement by the door to the room he was in as one of the household looked in on him. He didn't need to look to know which one it was, his senses told him everything she wanted to know.

"Something on your mind?" Darla asked.

Angelus caught the ball for a final time and turned his gaze towards his Sire, "Not particularly,"

Darla smirked as she cocked a hip, showing off the sexy lingerie she was wearing to its best advantage, "Then you can come to bed," she purred huskily.

Angelus smiled and sat up, before leaping to his feet, "Ah, how could I ever say no to that," he replied as he walked towards Darla.

Darla took his hand and began to lead him away to her bedroom. A deliberately seductive sway to her scantily clad hips.


End file.
